


on my mind

by LAWritings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: HEY I CAN USE THAT FOR A FIC!, M/M, Shadow is a good old fashioned lover boy, Vidow?, Zelda is just mentioned, is it though?, very early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: “I would like to know what you think of me,” Vio looked up from his book with an emotion Shadow couldn’t quite place. Fear, hunger, curiosity?Oh, you have no idea what I think of you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY. I wrote this on paper, three pages, here were the notes to that:  
> -Yes, the name is in lowercase, I don't know why, I guess that's a thing now.  
>  -Vidow, featuring an anxious Vio and a perhaps-questioning Shadow.  
>  -Oh boy, feelings, WORK WITH ME.
> 
> ANYWAY! YES! UM! Burn! I will type that out tomorrow, promise (Oop, can't do that-) Uhhhhh???? Anything else? 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' by Queen, very good song, 10/10 would recommend. Yes, I am a Queen fan. What do you expect, I have a fic called 'My Queen'. But I'll leave you be, go read the very short trash I whipped up while it was raining. I am still accepting requests for any fics y'all want me to write. I mean, what else do I have to do? (wrestling, school, goats-)

They had been in the Castle Library, and weeks had passed since Vio had brought Shadow back, a year more or less since Green had failed to put the Four Sword back in its place in the sanctuary. That had been the fun part of coming back, hearing how the hero Link (or, at least one-forth the hero Link) had somewhat failed at something as simple as putting a sword back into its pedestal. But that was beside the point. The library was empty, or at least near empty, when the hero dressed in purple finally spoke what was on his mind.

“I would like to know what you think of me,” Vio -no, he hadn’t asked, it wasn’t a question- requested softly, looking up with an emotion Shadow couldn’t quite place. Fear, hunger, curiosity?

Oh, you have no idea what I think of you, Shadow thought to himself, trying to think of how he was to put his answer. And quite frankly, I have no idea myself.

“Well, for starters,” The reformed shadow demon whispered, “I think you’re an amazing person. You’re incredibly smart and kind, someone I can always talk to. I trust you more than I do myself, actually. You and Zelda both helped me see the light, helped me see the good in the world.” I think the world of you and so much more.

That seemed to satisfy him as he gave a curt nod. Shadow mustered up the courage to ask, “Why’d you want to know?” Is it that obvious how much I adore you?

“I just… people have been giving me odd looks lately and whispering behind my back since I brought you back and,” He paused, wavering, looking back down at his book in a shameful manner. “I just wanted to hear if you still thought of me as a decent person.”

“Vi, you’re so much more than just ‘decent’. You’re an amazing, wonderful guy, and no one could tell me differently because I wouldn’t believe them.” I think I’m in love with you. “I hated you after I broke the mirror and I had no reason to. After being trapped for so long, I had to think about the position you had been in when you tried to break the mirror. You did it to save Hyrule, and then you saved me. I don’t care what they think, I-”

“Shadow,” Vio cut him off, making him realize just how loud he had gotten. And since when had he climbed up into the chair to stand over the blonde hero, like he was about to make some grand announcement? Vio gave him a warm smile. “I think you’ve made your point clear.

I didn’t get to tell you how much I loved you, Shadow thought, smiling anyway. But I’ll tell you another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Told y'all it was trash. Yeah, so. Peace out.
> 
> (God, I actually need to type a lot more than that, its so small, its not even a fic!!!)


End file.
